


Avengers Assemble: Our Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I will add tags along as I go, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Either one sentence, or a full summary, give me a prompt and I'll do my best to write it on time. </p><p>I do pairings. Steve x Bucky, Bucky x Tony, Stuckony. It doesn't even have to be those three, can be either three with anyone in the Avenger fandom. </p><p>//I'll do poly!avengers, OT6 or whatever. I'll add Loki if you want. I also do mpreg but please, please, please spare me Sharon x Steve. I cannot stand the bitch. </p><p>The prompt has to have characters, plot, doesn't have to be romantic. And I'll write it out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROMPTS

**Author's Note:**

> Rules
> 
> Must have at least two characters  
> No SharonxSteve(my ultimate notp)  
> Clarify if it's romantic or not  
> Don't like a prompt, then skip over. I'll describe it in the chapter summary so please don't complain.  
> Constructive criticism is allowed, but no flames.
> 
> I allow -  
> Mpreg  
> Loki  
> Dark/depressing themes  
> Infantilism/Age play/Non-sexual age play  
> Smut/I'm not very good but I'll try XD)

Hi there! Nameless, here! 

So while I was writing the next chapter for The Mistakes We Ignore and reading fanfics. I came across something that intrigued me. A book of prompts. I asked my friend about it and she dared me to do it, and of course I was like - ok! 

Give me sentences or full summaries, and I will upload them in this book. 

Anyone can request a prompt. 

Rules

Must have at least two characters  
Clarify if it's romantic or not  
Don't like a prompt, then skip over. I'll describe it in the chapter summary so please don't complain.  
Constructive criticism is allowed, but no flames.

I allow -  
Mpreg  
Loki  
Dark/depressing themes  
Infantilism/Age play/Non-sexual age play  
Smut/I'm not very good but I'll try XD)

Soulmates  
Au's and supernatural(demon, ghosts, etc..)

I don't allow -

LokixSif/Jane/Darcy - (Maybe Darcy but still)

Steve x Sharon (my ultimate notp)

Repetetive prompts - I always see your comments, so if  I dont reply, it doesn't mean I'm ignoring you in anyway. 

Bruce x Betty (sorry :T)

Basically that's it. So comment your prompts! I can't wait to write them! 

Ta-ta for now! - Nameless


	2. Relax (MxM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BloodAsh said
> 
> I would love a Bucky/Tony where Tony is the owner/master of Bucky and Bucky is his pet/bodyguard/weapon and totally loyal to Tony. Bucky is always plugged and has a cock cage/chastity belt on. He's always walking one step behind Tony and kneels besides Tony when Tony is sitting. It's dub-con or fully consensual. I would just like to see a day-in-their-life. Make it as dark or fluffy as you like.
> 
> Bonus points:
> 
> \- scene in public where other people maybe insult's Bucky and/or Tony and how does the other react?  
> \- smut
> 
> THANKS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually fun to write. Sorry for no smut, Bucky in this chapter is too fragile for smut.
> 
> Contains-  
> Slave!AU  
> Slight Dub-con  
> Mentions of violence  
> Past attempted rape  
> Slightly! Asshole! Pepper

When Tony woke up, he was greeted by a delicious scent that made his stomach grumble and a weight on his lap. 

There was just a sliver of sunlight peeking through the closed blinds and Tony groaned then rolled over, the weight taken off his lap before he did. He stuck out his hand and waved, a silent command to Bucky who was already awake, holding the food tray beside his bed. 

"The coffee is on the nightstand, Sir." The brunet responded, knowing his master didn't like being handed things. 

"Good boy." Tony smiled sleepily at the emotionless slave, and blindly reached for the steaming hot heaven in a cup. Seriously, that is some good shit. 

He drank it down, ignoring the burn and Bucky knew to say against. That's how he was 'programmed' as his former master would put it.

Originally, he was a sex slave in the HYDRA program, but Tony did nothing of the sort without his true consent. And HYDRA, HYDRA was a slave breaker/seller. Boys and girls whipped, starved, and tortured into submission. Any who disobeyed were punished, but those who just weren't "unbreakable" or were "unusable" were killed.

"Hey, Ice Princess. Eyes, ears, attention on me. I gave you a command. Where is your mind, babe?" 

Don't lie. Don't lie. 

"Nowhere, sir." 

"That's not a valid answer." 

Shit, shit, shit. 

"In the clouds, sir." 

"And where is it supposed to be?"

"On earth. Ready to serve you, sir."

"Attaboy, Bucky."

The slave set down the tray of food on Tony's lap and took the empty coffee cup, standing by the side of the bed and waiting for orders. 

"Fix me another coffee, darlin'. And while you're at it, find out the agenda for today." 

Bucky wordlessly walked away with the commands planted in his mind. He let his mind wander, even though he wasn't supposed to. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but think of Steve, the man he held dearly to his heart. 

Steve was also a slave with him in HYDRA, but he was bought by a master by the name of Brock Rumlow. Bucky still remembers the way Steve fought, even though his asthma was acting up. He still remembers the tears that streamed down his face as he could do nothing but watch. Watch as his best friend was taken from him. That day, something snapped in him. He was emotionless, cold, but obeyed every command, and thus the Winter Soldier was born.

The metal arm came from his former master who injured his left arm so severely, they had to amputate it. No one wanted a one armed slave, so HYDRA took matters into their own hands and gave him the metal arm that  _Tony fricking Stark_ made himself in exchange for Bucky. And that was only two months ago. 

He is grateful for Tony as his master, but sometimes his master can be a little...horny. It's the little things though. The slaps on the butt, the not-so-subtle attempts to seduce him. He is the master, but he doesn't force himself onto the surprisingly still virgin. His former master forced himself onto Bucky multiple times, but either they'd get interrupted or Bucky'd limp out with a new bruise.

As soon as the coffee finished brewing, Bucky grabbed a nearby tablet and walked back to his master's room, putting on the expressionless mask he's held for years. He couldn't smile even if he tried. 

He stood in the doorway, lingering until he heard Tony grunt his entry. 

"You may speak now."

"You have a meeting with the board of SI, sir. Miss Potts is expected around 9."

Bucky handed Tony the tablet and coffee, standing at his 'attention'. 

"Go run the shower, then come pick out some suits. You seem to always have the best fashion sense." Tony slid out of the bed and smirked, pressing a kiss to the other man's cheek. Bucky tensed at the action, like he always does. 

"While you're at it, make the bed. Make yourself useful." 

 

Steve. Rumlow. Soldier. Hydra.

Like a broken record, those four words kept repeating in Bucky's head as he silently made Tony's bed. He promised Steve he'd be there for him. The Soldier, Bucky's other half, the deadly half that didn't hesitate to kill was going to off Rumlow when he had the chance. He could work a gun. He could work a knife. Hell, he'd probably figure out a hundred ways to kill the man who stole his friend from him. But how was he going to save Steve from his master when he had one of his own?

Warm hands enclosed Bucky's and he jumped, stopping himself at the last minute to pull the knife out his boot and stab his master.

"You looked like you were hesitating for a second. Distant in thought."

"Master.."

"I didn't give you permission to talk, soldier."

"I-I.." His mouth snapped shut and he forced his hands to stop shaking. His cold hands felt strange in Tony's warm, fresh out the shower hands.

"Go make yourself look decent. It's approaching 9, and you look like like shit." 

 _That's because I was up all night watching you._ Bucky held his tongue. Slaves weren't just trained to kill, they were trained to protect their masters. Even if it means staying up all night, watching. Bucky had practiced watching Steve as he slept, gun in hand and ready to fire. The Soldier didn't need sleep. 

This was his almost average day. Stay up watching Tony, cook breakfast, obey commands like a bitch. Repeat. On nights where sleep was a must, Tony would work in his lab, watching Bucky sleep on his lab couch. 

The doorbell rang just as Bucky was putting his hair in a bun, and he dashed downstairs, not wanting to keep Pepper waiting. Because, she was quite scary, and impatient. When he opened the door, he tensed up at the sight of Pepper and  _Natasha._

"котенок.." His mask cracked just a bit, along with his voice, but the redhead stayed in position, remaining perfectly neutral. Pepper scowled and Bucky automatically stepped to the side to let her through, the perfume ticking his nose. 

"Pep! You look well!"

"So do you, Tones. Did you get a few more grey hairs?"

"I am getting wiser. That's all it means."

"Wiser about your age, yes."

Bucky's mouth twitched, but he ducked his head and recited part of the Slave pledge in his head.  _I am below my master. I will not smile. I will not feel. I am below my master. I will not smile. I will not feel..._

"...-ucky.. James! Attention, Soldier."

 _Shit. Fuck his life._  

Bucky's posture immediately straightened at his baseline command. Every HYDRA slave has one to get their attention. Bucky hated that he had no control over his own body. He hated his life. He was a dog. Not a human being. 

"Jesus, what's up with you today?" Tony strolled over and placed his hand on the back of Bucky's neck, causing the former mentioned to tense. Pepper rolled her eyes and snapped, prompting Natasha to shrug a bag off her shoulder and pull out a stack of papers. Her moves were robotic. She was not the same Natasha Bucky knew before the Black Widow. She was not his котенок anymore. "He probably needs a good beating."

"Pepper, you know I don't beat people. Unless it's at IQ, at engineering, being awesome..."

"Send him to HYDRA. Then he'll be back to normal."

"Not that shithole. The reason I got him in the first place was to get him out of it." Tony walked back over to his seat and Bucky followed, sitting next to the chair as Tony and  Pepper discussed business and how he needed to leave soon for the board meeting. Bucky tried not to let his mind wander too much. He now had a name to add to his list. Natasha... 

 

'Draw a bath, babe. And then you can lie down on my bed, eyes closed. That's an order.'

Bucky kept squirming on Tony's bed. He wasn't used to soft mattresses. He was used to floors, or occasionally, couches. But Tony had ordered him upstairs. The eyes closed command was unbearable and uncomfortable. He felt vulnerable, but he didn't want to get in any more trouble. 

A hand on his made him jump, and it took all of his resistance not to open his eyes.

"Just me, Buck. No need to get jumpy." 

The brunet willed himself to relax, but he couldn't. 

"I've noticed you've distant lately. Well, more than usual. Is there something on your mind? Might be better to tell me. If there's something I need to fix." 

A shake of the head. 

"Use your words."

"'m sorry. I didn't mean to catch your attention. I should take care of my master. I do not matter."

Tony snorted and sat on the bed. That damned HYDRA pledge Bucky had to say the day Tony got him. He was speaking in monotone, dirty, naked with a HYDRA collar and looked like he hadn't seen daylight in weeks. The engineer wasn't to happy with the HYDRA program but about 73% wanted to keep it open. Petitions were shot down, and the government did nothing. But these were _human beings_ with a goddamn  _heart._   

He knows several people who have HYDRA-bought slaves. Pepper included. 

"I hate that pledge. Don't repeat it. It was torturous enough watching you that day." 

 Bucky chewed the inside of his cheek. "M-may I open my eyes now, sir?" He quietly asked. Silence came from the other man and Bucky's metal hand twitched. "Sir?  _Mmph!_ "

Two warm lips fell upon his and Bucky couldn't help but to open his eyes, only to be shutting them in a rush. He didn't protest nor kiss back. Just laid there tense and took it.

Tony pulled back what seemed to be ages and Bucky heard him chuckle. "You're way too tense. You've got to relax once a while. Open your eyes." Relief flooded through the slave's body and he opened his eyes slowly. Bucky saw Tony smirk before he walked off into the bathroom, throwing him a look behind his shoulder. The brunet slowly got up and followed his master. 

In the huge bathroom, Tony took his clothes off before slipping in the hot tub looking bathtub. Bucky averted his eyes in respect, turning to walk out until his master called out. 

"You haven't showered since, like forever. Why don't you join me,  _Soldier_?" 

For what seemed to the hundredth time that day, Bucky tensed but he automatically walked over to the edge, keeping his eyes locked with Tony. The man knew all his buttons, all his triggers, yet didn't push them. Would he try and rape him? Like his former master? His hands were moving, and he wanted to cry. He wanted to run out and find Steve. To hold the punk against his chest. He wanted to go back to before HYDRA took them both. He wanted _home._

The warm water hitting his bare skin broke him out of his thoughts. He briefly cursed Tony in his head for making the arm waterproof because of course.

"I'm not going to rape you, Buck. Just being the generous master I am."

"W-why are you doing this?" Speaking when he technically wasn't supposed to was against the HYDRA pledge but screw it, he personally didn't care anymore. Tony chuckled. "Doing what?" The engineer scooted over towards him  and buried his face in Bucky's neck. "So about the names,"

Tensing must be Bucky's new thing now. "What?"

"Ever since I got you - I hate that phrase, I'm using rescued -  _rescued_ you, you've mumbled four names. Eve, Brock low, HYDRA and soldier. Am I correct? Is that some kind of code? Honestly, I'm more concerned why you're mumbling Brock Rumlow's name. That guy is a fucking sadistic..."

"You know Brock Rumlow? The guy that got Steve??"

"Who's Ste- ohhh, Steve. Not Eve."

"I need Steve. I need-" He was hyperventilating. He couldn't breath. It felt like the water was going to open up and swallow him whole. His hands were shaking. He needed an anchor to hold onto, but the only was- 

"-n, out. Breathe in and out for me, ice princess. That's it. You're ok. You're ok. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. You're in Stark Mansion. That's it... in and out."

Screw HYDRA training. He was weak. Bucky was only human after all. The brunet pressed his lips eagerly against Tony's to ground himself. 

_He's still there. He's still there._

To say Tony was shocked was an understatement. He was beyond shocked but the engineer kissed back anyway. Bucky was human, not a slave, not a toy, not a pet. He had panic attacks and Tony was going to help him. 

The sounds of water hitting the sides of the bathtub and lips smacking filled the bathroom, but it didn't bother either men. The cold realization finally hit Bucky like a train as he pulled away in horror.  _What has he done? What is he **doing?**_

His place was not to kiss Tony Stark, but he did it anyway. He got in the fricking tub with him for god's sake! Could his life get any worse?

_Default submission position, that outta do it._

"I am so so sorry, sir. I apologize for my reckless behavior. I apologize for throwing myself at you. I will accept any punishment that sir gives me." Bucky had scampered out of the tub, kneeling on the ground with his hands in front of him, and head bowed. 

"You tense a lot. I don't like that."  Tony tilted his head to the side and observed him from the tub. "At ease, Soldier.  _Relax._ "

Tears streamed down his cheeks as Bucky let out a sob. The panic attack, the lack of sleep, it was all catching up to him. How was Tony so calm in this situation?!

"How. Tell me how. How do I relax when I'm not my own person??  When all it takes is one base command and I'm a fucking robot. You should've seen her eyes! Nat's gone, Tony! It was like she couldn't even recognize me! I _killed_ and it wasn't even my own desire. I want to relax but I can't, Tony. I just -  _can't._ "

He was going to get sent back to HYDRA. He knew it deep in his mind. He should've kept quiet, but it all came out at once.

Someone might as well kill him on the spot. 

Arms wrapped around him before he could comprehend and a kiss was pressed into his soaked hair. 

"This is one of the main reasons why I don't force myself onto you. Tell you what, things are going to change. They changed for me, they'll change for you. First, we'll round up everyone that you know - Steve, for example. And we'll begin the journey for you to gain control. I'm not sadistic as the Crossbones bastard."

_Crossbones._

**_Crossbones._ **

Bucky's former master never told him his real name. Only Crossbones. But why had Tony said him and not Brock Rumlow? Instead of voicing his thoughts, he mumbled a short o and nuzzled his head into the crook of Tony's neck. If the engineer kept his word, he could get Steve back, and his body too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I don't like short prompts if that's ok with everyone but this was longer than I planned it to be...And if there's anything wrong, I can correct it!  
> \-------
> 
> Anyone can request a prompt. 
> 
> Rules-  
> Must have at least two characters  
> Clarify if it's romantic or not  
> Don't like a prompt, then skip over. I'll describe it in the chapter summary so please don't complain.  
> Constructive criticism is allowed, but no flames.
> 
> I allow -  
> Mpreg  
> Loki  
> Dark/depressing themes  
> Infantilism/Age play/Non-sexual age play  
> Smut/I'm not very good but I'll try XD)  
> Soulmates  
> Au's and supernatural(demon, ghosts, etc..)
> 
> I don't allow -  
> LokixSif/Jane/Darcy - (Maybe Darcy but still)  
> Steve x Sharon (my ultimate notp)  
> Repetetive prompts - I always see your comments, so if I dont reply, it doesn't mean I'm ignoring you in anyway -  
> Bruce x Betty (sorry :T)


End file.
